


Sweetness and Starbursts

by ryekamasaki



Series: Silver Tongues AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Hand Jobs, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Yachi and Suga aren't quite as innocent as they seem, and they love to make sure that the others know it well.





	Sweetness and Starbursts

Koushi glances up from his spot on the couch, away from the book he’s only pretending to read, and smiles to himself. Oikawa and Yachi are tucked into the comfy armchair just next to the couch, some movie that they’ve all seen a million times playing on the tv screen. There’s another little intake of air, not quite loud enough to call a gasp, more of a harsh inhale from Oikawa, and Yachi shifts again in his lap, like she can’t quite get comfortable. She and Koushi both know that she knows precisely what she’s doing, and she flicks her gaze over to him with a barely there smirk for a bare second before wiggling again.

The noise Oikawa makes this time is a little louder, and out of his peripheral vision Koushi can see him look around, like he’s checking to see if anyone else notices what’s happening. Koushi pretends to be engrossed in his book, though if Oikawa were paying attention he’d realize that Koushi hasn’t turned a page in far too long. As it is, Oikawa’s far too distracted by Yachi as she turns in his lap to straddle him, fiddling around in his lap doing something that Koushi can’t see, though he already knows what it is. The pleading moan that Oikawa lets out only confirms that she’s slipped the cockring on just like they’d planned.

Yachi sighs as she sinks down over Oikawa’s cock, and not for the first time Koushi is grateful for her birth control, so they don’t have to worry quite so much about having condoms at hand in these more spontaneous moments. Even better is how much more she enjoys it, how much she loves to ride them hard and fast until there’s nothing but a filthy wet mess from him and her alike, the only barrier between them. She settles, finally, and pulls another noise out of Oikawa as she grinds her hips against his. She drops her hands on his shoulders, and Koushi takes his cue to slip behind the chair while Oikawa still has his eyes closed.

She grins at him deviously as he steps into view, and he smiles back before brushing his lips against the shell of Oikawa’s ear with a whisper about how nice the two of them look together. Oikawa whines and lets his hands rest on Yachi’s still moving hips, helpless against the two of them combined. Koushi switches between a steady stream of dirty talk and biting at Oikawa’s neck, determined to leave a mark or two for the others to find later on. Yachi uses her leverage on Oikawa’s shoulders to ride him hard, at least until Koushi reaches over and gets his hands on her.

He uses one to pull her in to kiss, deep and wanting, stealing the breath from her lungs. The other pushes her skirt out of his way, lets him get his fingers on her clit. She pulls away with a delightful little squeak that turns into a moan as he keeps going, until she’s shuddering apart in Oikawa’s lap, twisting her hips this way and that as Oikawa whimpers between them. Yachi giggles at the noise, and Koushi leans down to bite at the spot between Oikawa’s shoulder and neck, dragging another plaintive sound from his throat.

She kisses them both, fierce and yet still sweet, and then she slips out of Oikawa’s lap, flopping into Koushi’s abandoned spot on the couch instead, propping her head on the arm to watch. Koushi moves around the chair and slips to his knees in front of it, and he rests his fingers on the cockring before turning back to her. “Satisfied, princess?”

She hums, a throaty sound that Koushi loves to hear. “Mm, very. You can give him his reward for behaving so well now.”

“As you command, my love.” And with that Koushi releases the ring and takes Oikawa’s cock deep in his throat in one fell swoop. Oikawa curses his name and fists one hand in Koushi’s hair, just holding on as Koushi swallows hard around him. It’s not long until Oikawa is trembling and shaking apart under his ministrations, coming down Koushi’s throat with a drawn out whine and a twitch of his hips. Koushi licks the taste of them off his lips as he clambers into Oikawa’s lap, one hand already pushing his underwear down enough to free his cock.

Oikawa wraps his hand tight around it and pulls Koushi down to lick into his mouth while he jerks him off hard and fast. Koushi knows he’s not going to last long, not with how hard he’s been the whole time, and he moans when Oikawa twists his hand around the head in just the way he likes. He bites at Oikawa’s bottom lip when he comes, spurting across Oikawa’s stomach, hips finally stilling. He slumps against him, tucking his head just against Oikawa’s well marked neck to look over at Yachi.

She grins sleepily at him, sated and worn out, for the moment, and then she turns back to the tv. Oikawa sighs and scratches gently at Koushi’s lower back, pressing kisses against any skin he can reach. It’s not long until the three of them have drifted into a daze, well satisfied and content. Koushi knows they should probably take care of the mess, but none of them really care all that much, though one of the others will likely scold them later on. He drifts off to the sound of their combined breathing, slow and steady as they all fall asleep, one by one.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
